


You and me is the perfect recipe

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Meeting, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Screw whiskey, Alex thinks, getting drunk on Maggie’s passionate words is much better. Alex swears the detective is suave, hot and cool all at once on purpose but the agent knows that’s just who Maggie Sawyer is at her core. And Alex couldn’t care less what they end up cooking, she just wants to eat Maggie up.





	You and me is the perfect recipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/gifts).



> This is for spacemanearthgirl, your work is always on point and fun to read. Hope you enjoy this :)  
> I apologize for the mistakes. Tell me y'all what you thought of this! Happy summer everyone!

The wind sweep Alex’s short hair as she holds the door off to let an elderly couple out of the restaurant. She nods politely at them before entering her favorite take out place, smiling at the owner waving at her. Meeting him at the counter, her smile wavers and fades, noticing the tension in Afnan’s shoulders. His frown is deep and scream worry as he eyes Alex’s waist, as if looking for her fake FBI badge. 

‘’Hey, is everything okay?’’ 

The nervous man nods quickly, reaching out for the brown bag on the heated surface behind him. Alex looks around and recognizes a few regular clients until her gaze fell on two large bald men slowly chewing on their burger. 

‘’All good, Miss Alexandra. Here’s your order, sweetheart.’’ 

Alex ignores the annoyance at both her full and pet name and leans forward instead, trying to look past Afnan’s shoulders. She only sees the young waiters and older cooks in the kitchen, sneaking glances at her and the two strangers in the small dining room. 

‘’Afnan, you know what I do. Is there something I can help you with?’’ she insists, whispering. 

The tall man wipes the sweat off his mustache and shakes his head before writing down on his order pad. 

‘’I’m telling you, everything is okay, Alexandra. Enjoy dinner.’’ the owner replies before adding ‘’Don’t forget your receipt.’’ 

Afnan makes a show of stapling the piece of paper on the bag and Alex frowns at it, knowing for a fact the old man never does this. 

‘’Okay, then. Thank you and have a good night.’’ she says, grabbing her order and nodding at Afnan, hoping to reassure him. 

She quickly walks off the restaurant to her Ducati, putting the bag in her carrier and looks down the note. Through Afnan’s scribbling, she could read: 

_Local gang intimidate_ _local_ _owners._

_Forces them to do business._

_Hide stash. Money laundering._

_Help me._

Alex frowns and closes her carrier, getting out her phone. Leaning against her bike and pretending to do a phone call, Alex chooses her moment before taking a picture of the bald men through the window. It is a bit blurry, but it would have to do. 

Alex rolls her eyes as she enters the NCPD’s building per Kara and Jonn’s request. Apparently, she couldn’t chase this lead on her own and the DEO can’t handle this case that is clearly meant for the Gang unit. _Whatever_ , she thinks to herself as she walks towards a sitting young woman in her blue uniform playing receptionist. The fun of being a rookie. 

‘’Hi, I’m Special Agent Danvers. I have an appointment with Detective Sawyer about a local gang case.’’ 

The brunette hides her snicker behind a polite smile and picks up the mobile phone. Alex smiles back curtly, feeling the annoyance making her heart beat faster as she copies the rhythm with her fingers on the counter. 

‘’Detective Sawyer, a fed is here requesting help from us, little old blues. Well, from you specifically.’’ 

Alex looks up the ceiling, licking her lips in irritation before grimacing at the rookie grinning up at her as she hangs up. 

‘’She says that as soon she gets off her horse, she’ll be happy to be your knight in shining armor.’’ 

‘’Thank you.’’ Alex mutters, walking toward the waiting area and sitting down the black uncomfortable chair. 

Sighing and pinching the tip of her nose, Alex thinks back of Afnan and the reason she is doing this. Stay focus on the case, she tells herself, not on the stupid FBI-NCPD rivalry. 

Eventually, a short woman with an imposing stride shows up in the lobby dressed in a gray Henley shirt and black leather jacket. Giving a dossier to the rookie, the brunette turns towards Alex with a smirk on her brown lips. 

Alex doesn’t know why but she swallows heavily, standing up and buttoning her vest as she reaches out a hand toward the Detective. 

‘’Detective Sawyer. Thank you for meeting with me.’’ she forces herself to say. 

The woman tips her head to the side and seems to fight off a remark as she accepts and shakes Alex’s hands. Alex ignores her sudden lack of heartbeat at the touch of the cold hand in hers and the warm chocolate eyes looking up at her. 

‘’You must be the rude agent that called me yesterday. You know all Feds sounds the same? It’s like you all watch the same bad movies down at Quantico.’’ 

Alex fights off the urge to tell her to fuck off and instead duck her head, smiling gently at the detective. 

‘’I apologize, it’s just that a man took a risk giving me information about an urgent case and I can be...a bit curt in the haste to do my job and protect people.’’ 

Detective Sawyer nods a that, seeming satisfied with her answer and Alex immediately notices the dimples on the tan woman’s cheeks. 

‘’I can respect that.’’ she replies softly in a voice that make Alex’s toes curling in her heels ‘’Now, come on, we have shitty coffee but a great service. Serve and protect, right?’’ she retorts with a wink over her shoulder. 

Alex keeps her head high despite the blush threatening to overcome her cheeks. She hopes the case would wrap up quickly. 

It does indeed. Despite the rocky start and the constant bickering about the case belonging to who, they make a great team. Alex doesn’t want to let it go despite Detective Sawyer, _Maggie_ , telling her multiples times that she got this. The real pain in her ass though, is the unexpecting smack in the face she gets working alongside Maggie. She keeps making her question herself. 

It starts when Maggie bring her to a dive bar and as Alex looks around, recognizing dozens of different aliens' species, Maggie forces her to reset her opinions on Aliens communities. Apparently, M’gann, the owner of the bar had also been targeted by the very new local gang into participating in their dirty business. 

From then on, Alex had admitted that Maggie knows what she is doing and is damn good at her job. It cost her a lot of pride to say it, but the grin Detective Sawyer throw her way after that had been worth the ego wound. 

What she doesn’t expect is for Maggie Sawyer to make her question her sexuality. 

Alex walks quickly to the black challenger and opens the door, letting herself fall in the passenger seat. God, she is relieved she doesn’t have to wear a damn pantsuit in Detective Sawyer’s presence anymore. The woman eyes her outfit every day with a snicker and a lingering gaze and Alex don’t know what to make out of it, always feeling a prickling sensation at the back of her neck. 

So, now she shows up comfortably in her regular leather jacket and ankle boots but Maggie’s eyes seem to judge her anyway. 

‘’Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?’’ Sawyer says as Alex unrolls the bag of Taco Bell, taking a sip of her coke. 

‘’It’s pretty obvious. I’m joining the stakeout to my case.’’ Alex replies with a smirk. 

Maggie rolls her eyes at her even though they’ve been having the same fight for almost a week now. 

‘’This is my case, sweetie. You brought it to me remember?’’ 

Alex clears her throat, hoping the blush wouldn’t show up her neck this time. 

‘’Out of curtesy.’’ she mutters biting down on her burrito. 

Maggie snickers and shakes her head, carefully putting her sandwich down on her lap. 

‘’No, because it’s out of your jurisdiction. You came to me. You needed me.’’ 

Alex looks out of the window to avoid Sawyer’s burning gaze, pretending to focus on the surveillance of the garage down the block. 

‘’With information and a witness.’’ Alex argues again. 

Maggie lifts her hands up irritably, not believing her stubbornness. 

‘’You’re literally in my squad car.’’ she pans out. 

Alex rolls her eyes and doesn’t linger on the fact she feels a pinch in her heart at the thought of Detective Sawyer wishing she wasn’t there. 

‘’Whatever, I bought lunch.’’ she shrugs nonchalantly. 

Maggie scoffs, picking her sandwich again and making a show to take a huge bite. 

‘’Thank you but I’m good over here.’’ 

Alex frowns, thinking she should find the other woman gross but instead finding her cute with her cheeks puffed like this. 

‘’Your loss. Your sandwich doesn’t seem really tasty.’’ Alex says. 

Maggie leans back against her car door and looks at Alex, horrified. 

‘’Whoa, first you invade my stakeout and now you insult the food I cooked?’’ she tells her in disbelief. 

Alex bites down her lips to fight off a smile as she inspects the homemade sandwich in the detective’s lap. 

‘’You made this? Why in hell would you make yourself something so...green?’’ she questions, wincing at the content in Maggie’s lunch. 

Maggie chuckles and drums shortly on the wheel before sneaking a glance at her. 

‘’I don’t know, Danvers, maybe because I don’t intend to die on the job like your crazy ass and hope to live a full and happy life with a great healthy diet.’’ 

Alex squints at her, hearing Maggie’s words but not understanding them together. She knows that Maggie found out quickly she was DEO and not FBI, but still, it is a great assumption that she isn’t careful on the job. Or with what she eats. 

‘’Anyway. How come you’re here when you can’t work this case?’’ Sawyer finally asks. 

It just occurs to Alex that maybe the other woman’s words were all bark but no bite. Maybe she actually enjoys her presence, haven’t asking her until now why she is still there when she shouldn’t/couldn’t be. 

‘’I took a week off to assist.’’ Alex admits, thinking back of J’onn rolling her eyes at her and signing the request. 

Maggie snorts before licking some sauce of her thumbs. 

‘’This is your definition of vacation? Damn, your girlfriend must be pissed.’’ 

Alex stares at Maggie wide-eye, blinking and stuttering as disbelief fills her stomach. 

‘’My...my what?’’ 

The brunette closes her mouth, briefly wincing, 

‘’Oh, my bad, I shouldn’t have assumed you were into women...’’ 

Alex feels hot all of the sudden and blames the damn city she lives in for having a bright and too warm sun in early May. 

‘’I... I’m not.. Maggie. I mean, no offense but...’’ Alex rambles, thinking back of Maggie at the bar telling her she sometimes felt like an alien, being a non-white and non-straight girl from Blue Springs, Nebraska. 

‘’You’re not gay.’’ Sawyer cut her off gently ‘’Right, that’s...I’m sorry.’’ she pauses ‘’You’d be surprised how many gay women I heard that from.’’ 

And Alex wants to run away. Leave the burrito. Leave the case. Leave Maggie. But Detective Sawyer’s walkie roars to life, informing them to move in and proceed to the arrest. So, they do just that, leaving the awkwardness behind instead. 

After that not so glorious afternoon, Alex takes time to herself, avoiding Maggie’s phone calls and texts. As the good scientist she is, she writes down the hypothesis, she does the studies and do experimentations, trial and error. 

But there’s no mistaking the truth. 

She’s gay. 

She goes to the NCPD’s precinct one night, inviting Detective Sawyer out for a drink, to celebrate the success of their case and the fact that Maggie had been right. About what she said. About her. 

But Maggie has a girlfriend that leaves Alex smiling painfully, hugging herself and accepting the detective’s offer of another time. 

She goes back to her favorite take out place and Afnan showers her with thanks and hugs, insisting to give her a gift. Alex kind of expects free take outs for a while. It would do her wallet some good with Kara eating for five persons. But no. Afnan gives her a yellow envelope that has her lift an eyebrow. 

Alex opens the envelope and retrieves a white and gold certificate for a culinary class. 

‘’What’s um, what’s this?’’ Alex asks, managing to not just bluntly say ‘Is this a joke’ 

Afnan chuckles at her reaction and shrugs. 

‘’My dear Alexandra, you are probably my most cherished client and as great as my food is, I am a bit worried about your health, sweetheart. You need to learn how to cook.’’ he tells her with a beaming smile and a small clap to her shoulder. 

Alex smiles back, relaxing at the care in Afnan’s eyes but suppress the need to sigh, wishing he had given her a simple bottle of scotch. 

She would have put that to good use, but a certificate to a culinary class? Yeah, she is not gonna go. 

‘’Alex, you have to go!’’ Kara insists for the tenth times already, throwing another cushion in her direction ‘’This is summer, you could finally learn to use the barbecue that’s been sitting up on your balcony since you moved here.’’ 

Alex snorts as she sips on her glass of wine, lifting her feet on the coffee table. 

‘’So I can become a real lesbian cliché. Come on, Kara, you just want me to cook for you.’’ Alex snorts. 

‘’Pff! Lies!’’ Kara dry out, pushing her glasses back on her nose ‘’Besides, I don’t need you cooking for me.’’ 

Alex eyes her sister with a teasing grin. 

‘’Right, cuz you got a rich sugar mama inviting you to every gourmet restaurant in the city.’’ Alex replies before laughing at Kara choking on nothing but air. 

‘’Lena is not my...that thing you said.’’ she blushes profusely. 

The elder Danvers sister can only scoff and shakes her head. 

‘’But you want her to be.’’ 

Kara rolls her eyes and sigh exasperated. She stands up and comes sit by Alex’s side. 

‘’This isn’t about me.’’ she recalls fondly ‘’When you came out, we acknowledge the fact we didn’t make enough time for you. But you also need to go out there and live your life, Al!’’ Kara smiles softly at her ‘’You could meet someone over there. Another single lady that doesn’t know how to cook.’’ 

The blonde journalist winks at her before grimacing. 

‘’You know, that might actually end up being a disaster.’’ she muses before shaking her head ‘’But still, you should at least give it a try.’’ 

She hasn’t talk to Maggie in a while. Time passed quickly as Alex get involved in another case at the DEO. She is stuck in the lab for a few weeks and she pushes the detective at the far end of her mind to focus on work and dates with no chemistry at all. 

Alex gives up on them quickly. But then, Kara had insisted that if she does that, she should at least go to the culinary class. It would last the _entire_ summer. But it would also get Kara off her back. 

So, fighting off her instincts, she goes. 

The building is actually near the DEO. All tall and gray with a fancy hotel name. She enters the wooden and gold chandelier lobby, being ushered to the left by an old man in a black uniform, to what appears to be a conference room. 

It turns out to be a fancy master chef kitchen. She refrains to whistle, mildly impressed that such a lowkey class is being held in such room. The walls are made of warm woods and the twenty or so working surface are made of dark granite, the silver sinks catching the light off the ceiling. 

Alex walks towards an empty counter, smiling politely at the other attendees. She stands tall, keeping her chin high and starts drumming her fingers on the granite as impatience settle in as a couple of minutes passed by. Maybe Kara is right, she doesn’t know how to relax and perhaps her failed dates could sense it. 

Her depressing but revealing thoughts are thankfully interrupt by the teacher coming in through the large back door, the petite woman wearing a black leather jacket. Alex’s senses tingle, her hands freezing over the surface. _No_ , it couldn’t be. 

‘’Hello everyone, I’m glad to see you all tonight. Oh, I see some of you from last year came back.’’ the brown eyed woman winking at two young girls in the front ‘’Don’t let yourself be intimidated by the fanciness of this kitchen, it’s still little old me teaching you the basis of cooking.’’ 

Alex nearly snort at that, but she is too busy wanting to disappear in the blind spot of the ceiling’s lighting. She still mutters under her tongue ‘Little alright’. Which apparently doesn’t go unnoticed by her pairs. 

Shifting her eyes away from a particular spot on the floor, Alex looks up at the sudden silence to find Maggie looking back at her with her signature head tilt, a satisfied grin adorning her full lips and mirth somehow making her chocolate orbs shine even more under the dimmed lights. 

‘’Anyway, I managed to score this place because a couple of months ago, I was working a case and saved the chef and the hotel owner’s lives, so they grandly allowed me to do my course here.’’ Maggie tells them proudly, as if she hadn’t seen Alex at all ‘’But that’s a story for another time, that is not why you are here. You guys ready?’’ 

Alex isn’t. Oh, she so isn’t. She barely hears Maggie’s explanations of what is about to come and finds herself rushing to follow her pairs’ movement, copying them unapologetically. She does remember Sawyer saying this class would help her determines where their competences lay in the kitchen. Alex doesn’t intend to let Maggie knows about the many ripped fire alarms in her apartment. 

Twenty minutes has passed when Alex sees Maggie from the corner of her eyes approach her station. Her eyebrows reach her hairline and Alex briefly wonder how ridiculous it would be for her to just run away. Humiliating for sure. 

Maggie smiles at her, leaning over the surface with her crossed arms. Alex definitely doesn’t notice the muscles in her naked forearms, the sleeves of her white button shirt rolled up over her elbows. 

‘’Danvers, it’s been a hot minute.’’ the detective softly breathes out with amusement laced in her words. 

Alex struggles to swallow, nodding quickly as she checks over the boiling water for the million times. 

‘’Yeah, sorry, I’ve been busy at work. You know how it is.’’ she manages to say. 

She briefly looks at the woman and catches a flame of sadness in her pupils and it makes Alex’s stomach ache. 

‘’Yeah, I do.’’ Maggie whispers before smiling ‘’I’m glad you’re here though. It’s going to be a great summer and I’ll help you become a great chef.’’ 

Alex laughs shortly at that and shakes her head, doubting it. Maggie half-shrugs, winking at her. 

‘’I’ll at least try to make you competent in the kitchen.’’ she declares before sauntering away, her hips swaying with swagger. “I never back down from a challenge.” 

Alex’s eyes are scotched to Detective Sawyer’s ass as she leans to help another apprentice. It takes only a couple of minutes for the pasta to stick, then burn and in her attempt to deescalate the situation, she somehow set the dish on fire. It of course sets off the fire alarm, causing the building to evacuate. 

The whole class is standing on the other side of the street as the firemen does their routine checkup. Alex is standing near an alley, hiding her head in her hands, cursing the fact she left her purse and phone in the kitchen, stopping her from leaving. 

‘’Well, the upside is, it can’t be worse than that.’’ Maggie teases, leaning against the brick wall by Alex’s side ‘’There’s only room for improvement.’’ 

Alex lifts her head at that and shakes it so hard, she fears it’ll off her neck. 

‘’Oh, no, no, no, I am not coming back after this!’’ 

‘’C’mon, Danvers. I didn’t take you for a quitter.’’ Maggie snickers, brows furrowing. 

Alex towers her, arms crossed over her chest. 

‘’I am not a quitter!’’ she snarls as Maggie imitates her stance. 

‘’Ah, so it’s an ego thing. You feds are all the same. Can’t tolerate that people are better than them at some task.’’ 

Alex rolls her eyes, not even bothering to recall her that she isn’t technically a fed. There is still some truth to what she said and it starting to annoy her how well Maggie Sawyer can read her. 

‘’Whatever, Sawyer. I’m not coming back.’’ she declares before turning away. 

‘’Hey, hold up.” She barely makes a couple of steps before Maggie catch up to her, softly grabbing her arm, forcing her to look at her. “Alex, wait. Look, I want you to come again next week, please. I...I thought we were becoming friends you and me but then, you just disappeared on me.” 

Alex closes her eyes, not able to resist the honey tone in Maggie’s voice or the chocolate brown of her eyes. Damn it, she thinks. 

‘’I’m sorry for not answering your calls.” Alex sighs “I didn’t lie, I’ve been busy and I was figuring stuff out but I shouldn’t have blown you off...’’ 

“You didn’t own me anything.” Maggie try to backtrack and Alex could sense she regretted showing vulnerability. 

‘’We were friends.’’ Alex insists “We _are_ friends. I’ve missed kicking your ass at pool.” she adds with a sweet smile. 

Maggie laughs at that and a firetruck's honking interrupt the music, bringing Alex back to the present and the scene. They are still surrounded by the culinary class’s attendees and the hotel’s staff but for a second, it felt like they were all alone in a dirty alley. 

“So, you’ll come back next week?” Maggie asks again. 

Alex’s whole body melt at the softness in Sawyer’s eyes. 

“Yes, I’ll be there.” she assures. 

Maggie nods back at her and start walking away towards a triumph, picking up the helmet on the seat. 

“I’ll see you around, Danvers.” she calls out before roaring the motorcycle to life and driving away. 

This woman would be the death of her. Unless she manages to set herself on fire during the class next week. 

So, she is back the following week, keeping her promise to Maggie and the detective’s smile is worth any embarrassment she feels as she goes to stand behind her station, avoiding the attendees’ eyes on her. She thankfully doesn’t set any fire this time but doesn’t do much better. By the end of it, her pizza is less crisp and more burnt but Maggie indulgently taste it anyway. 

“Well, I double toast my bagel in the morning so I’m not against the dark crust, but I’d also like to taste to sauce through the burnt. If you added pineapples, it would sweeten it.” Maggie advises. 

Alex’s nose wrinkle at that and Maggie chuckles. 

“Damn, what is it with you and fruits and vegetables? They’re not going to kill you, Danvers.” 

The DEO agent simply shrugs and mutters a whatever. 

“Alright, Danvers, we don’t have a choice, you’re staying after class. I’ll give you a couple more lessons.” Maggie declares, taking another bite of her pizza “Yep, definitely staying.” 

“Wait, I thought we weren’t allowed to stay on the premise after closed hours.” Alex whispers shouts as Maggie wipes her mouth and wink at her. 

“It’ll be our little secret.” 

Alex’s mind is blank as the last half hour pass. Sometimes, it feels like Maggie is flirting with her, but she put in on wishful thinking because she recalls the blond woman that kissed Maggie that night outside of the precinct. 

Everybody is finally leaving, a teenager slightly lingering and Alex is pretty sure she has a crush on their teacher that has Alex snorting. ‘Yeah, me too, girl.’ 

Alex pretends to pick up her purse and walks toward the exit but Maggie turns towards her with a grin as she closes the enormous brown doors behind the young girl. The detective is wearing a gray V-neck with an unbuttoned plaid over it and Alex recalls the importance to not drool as Maggie brings her hair up in a loose bun. 

“Alright, only you and me, Danvers.” Maggie teases, rubbing her hands together as she comes to stand next to her at the station. 

Alex clears her throat and chases the fantasies away in the corner of her mind as Maggie rolls the sleeves of her shirt. 

“You know, I’ve been wondering why you’re given this class.’’ Alex starts “From what I heard, you’ve been doing this for a couple of years.” 

Maggie looks up at her with a soft smile and Alex can’t help but find her absolutely beautiful this relaxed. Maggie walks over to her personal desk at the front and retrieves a bottle of whiskey out of her purse. 

“Well, the first year was to buy my bike. It wasn’t cheap but I really enjoyed teaching and it gives me extra cash so.” she explains, coming back to her. 

“Ah, and I bet it must have helped with the ladies.” Alex jokes as Maggie takes two glasses from under the station. 

‘’Oh, I don’t need any help in that department, Danvers.’’ Maggie retorts with a smirk “Besides, I don’t date students.” 

Alex stays quiet at that and chastises herself for the disappointment she feels, recalling herself that Maggie has a girlfriend anyway. She watches the other woman pours themselves a drink. 

“So, if that whiskey isn’t for baking, what are we doing?’’ Alex asks curiously “You trying to get me drunk hoping I’ll suck less?” 

Maggie chuckles softly and shakes her head at that. The lights are more dimmed due to closing hours and there’s a soft music in the background and Alex doesn’t know where it comes from but it leaves goosebumps on her skin as Maggie reach out and pinch her hip. 

“Come on, Alex, you don’t have to see a dish like a mission.” Maggie tells her “It’s a chance for you to relax, have fun and to be creative.” 

Screw whiskey, Alex thinks, getting drunk on Maggie’s passionate words is much better. Alex swears the detective is suave, hot and cool all at once on purpose but the agent knows that’s just who Maggie Sawyer is at her core. And Alex couldn’t care less what they end up cooking, she just wants to eat Maggie up. 

The thought has her blushing and Alex wishes she could blame it on the heat of the oven but it’s painfully off at the moment. 

“Alright, we’re gonna make your favorite dessert.” Maggie declares “What is it?” 

Alex is thankful for the distraction and swallow down the whiskey, closing her eyes at the strong taste. Wow, that isn’t cheap. 

“My favorite dessert? That sounds dangerous.” Alex laughs shortly. 

“Oh, she makes jokes already.” Maggie chuckles, nudging her hips with hers. “Come on. Spill.” 

Alex takes a moment to think, to push all of Kara’s favorite desserts out of her mind. Definitely not Chocolate pecan pie. 

“Brownie.” Alex admits with a small smile on her lips. 

Maggie doesn’t say anything and Alex is thankful for it, for sure needing more alcohol before diving in the realm of her childhood’s memories. 

They start working slowly, Alex trying to recall the ingredients and ending up explaining Maggie the taste she remembered. Together, they come up with a similar recipe to her past and Alex can’t say when is the last time she had this much fun without worrying about a potential alien crisis. They’re currently waiting for the brownie to bake in the oven and Alex feels herself becoming hot from the heat, from the whiskey but mostly from Maggie’s ever curious eyes on her. 

“Ya know, won’t your girlfriend be pissed you extended the class?” Alex finally asks, immediately regretting it at the somber look settling on the detective’s face. 

“It’s unlikely. She dumped me.” she informs her, swallowing down her glass before filling up two fingers. 

“She dumped _you_?” Alex repeats, startled “Who would do that?” 

“She did. Convincingly.” Maggie smiles curtly at her “Said I was hard headed, workaholic and borderline sociopath.” 

Alex blinks at that, trying to wrap her head around the words and the woman she has come to known since they started working together two months ago. 

“I’m sorry, Maggie. I know it must not mean much coming from me but you’re not a sociopath. You’re hardworking and caring. It’s her loss.” Alex can only say. 

The silence overcome them for a moment, enough for Maggie to push the bottle of whiskey away to sit up on the working surface, damn the floor on her jeans or work ethics. 

“It’s whatever, let’s talk about something else.” the brunette says, waving her hand “What’s your relationship with food?” 

Alex rolls her eyes and shrugs, leaning against the counter. 

“A shitty one. Like all of my relationship.” Alex admits dryly, before adding under Maggie’s inquisitive eyes “My whole life was about being perfect. Perfect grades, perfect job, perfect sister. Making sure nothing bad happened to Kara. But the one thing I was never able to perfected...was dating.’’ 

Alex takes a moment to breathe, feeling Maggie’s eyes on her. 

“And I mean, I tried, I got asked out, but I never liked being intimate.” Alex confesses “And until you suggested it, I didn’t think it was because of the other thing...that...like you said, I might be into girls.” Alex says, finally looking up at Maggie “But you were right. I am. I’m gay.” 

Maggie seems stunned and Alex laughs, swiping some floor of the detective’s knees. 

“Sorry for dropping that bomb on you.” she says, shyly. 

She feels Maggie’s hand on her own, causing her to look back at her, seeing her proud smile that make her feel so warm and good and happy. 

“Don’t worry, it isn’t the first time I’ve had a bomb dropped on me.” she reassures slowly “So, did you meet anyone interesting, then?” 

“No, not anyone as interesting as...no. Went on dates and all, but no one special.” Alex clears her throat “Anyway back to food. As a kid, my mom would make dinner and my dad dessert.” 

She recalls all the nights in the kitchen of their house in Midvale, Eliza patiently teaching Kara in the hope to help her control her powers. 

“My dad was a messy cook. A fun one. We’d make up desserts that tasted like shit sometimes but most of his recipe were good.” Alex tells Maggie with a nostalgic smile “It’s definitely because of him my sister and I have such a sweet tooth.” 

Staying quiet under the burden and the pain of her past, Alex’s gaze shift to the floor, tightening her arms around herself. 

‘’What happened to him?’’ Maggie asks. 

‘’He used to work in a lab, but because of a mistake that I made as a kid, he was forced to work for the DEO and he died on the job.’’ Alex says factually. 

Feeling Maggie’s hand under her chin, Alex is forced to look up to her as the tan woman stroke her cheek. Her eyes were deep, intense and caring, leaving her breathless. 

“I’m sure that whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault.” Maggie assures. 

‘’Yeah and ironically, I got recruited as well.’’ Alex shrugs, pushing herself off the counter to lean against the one facing Maggie. 

The detective’s hand falls back against her thigh and nods slowly. 

‘’How come you accepted?’’ 

Alex doesn’t recall the last time she opened herself up like this. She doesn’t why she’s blatantly telling Maggie about her whole life and deepest issues, she could only feel that Maggie is the one person that could understand her. 

‘’I don’t know, to feel closer to him maybe. But mostly, I needed a purpose. I was so lost.” Alex admits “I didn’t know at the time but my dad died to save the last Green Martian and that man saved me when he pulled me out of my funk and gave me this job.’’ 

Maggie smiles up at her, not saying anything else. 

‘’Anyway, so after my father’s death, dinner wasn’t what it used to be anymore. My mom tried but I closed myself off, rushed to eat and locked myself in my room. My sister is literally a garbage dispenser so no fancy for her and in college, I either forgot to eat or ate take out.’’ Alex explains “At the DEO, we sometimes only used rations during training. So not the best relationship with food.’’ 

Maggie chuckles and nods, seeming to understand better. They simply look at each other for a while until the brunette opens her mouth hesitantly, jumping off the station. 

“I understand that you pulled back a couple of weeks ago. Figuring yourself out is hard enough and while I wish I was there for you, I’m glad I wasn’t to influence you in any way with my own experience.” she says, joining Alex and leaning against the counter. 

Alex frowns at the seriousness in Maggie’s tone. She leans forward, curious and listening as Maggie scoffs at herself. 

“Long story short, I was kicked out at 14 years old for being gay and I had to live with an aunt for three years.” 

Her words cut her breath like a sucker punch. She wants to reach out but she is numb, not even able to fathom the pain Maggie has gone through. She wants to find her parents and inflict them that pain, but mostly she wants to take Maggie in her arms. 

“My Tia taught me everything about food and cooking for myself. She had four kids and I had to step up, help her out in any way for imposing her another mouth to feed.” Maggie adds. 

“Maggie...” Alex starts but the woman shakes her head with a sad smile. 

“I know, I know. It wasn’t my fault.” she sighs “But it was what it was and I learned quickly the family’s recipes and created some of my own. I almost became a chef, you know? I thought about going to a culinary school in Paris and everything.” 

Alex chuckles at Maggie’s wide smile, happy to see her dimples. She wonders if Maggie had gone to Paris if they would have met still. Anyway, she is certain the other woman would have succeeded, no matter what. 

“But ever since I was a kid, I wanted to become a cop. Just like my dad.” Maggie says, shaking her head “And I still wanted to be. To prove him wrong, that I didn’t shame him. I wanted to make him proud by becoming a cop.” 

Alex struggles to swallow, her thumb seeking out Maggie’s until all of their fingertips meet and cross over each other. She wants to give her strength, to take her pain and anger, to give her love. 

‘’It’s silly I know. Wanting the approval of a man that never approved who I was and who I love.’’ Maggie scoffs. 

‘’It’s not silly.” Alex thunders “ _You_ deserved his love and acceptation. He’s the one that doesn’t deserve you. I know it’s not the same, but I’m proud of you. Despite your parents...not just letting you down, but literally abandoning you, you grew and became your own person. You became the youngest female detective, you fight for aliens right and have a heart of gold. I’m sorry but screw them. I wished they’d see the amazing woman you are.’’ 

They both have tears in her eyes and Alex doesn’t want to move to wipe them. Her heart is loud against her ribcage as Maggie lift her chin up challengingly. 

‘’You getting soft on me?’’ she breathes out through her tears and a smile. 

‘’So what if I am?’’ Alex shrugs with a grin of her own. 

Maggie hums at that, closing her eyes briefly as Alex pushes the brunette’s hair behind her ear. God, her hair is soft. 

‘’Careful, Danvers, I’ll start thinking you care.” she murmurs, feeling the agent’s thumb on her cheek. 

The detective moves away at the sound of the oven beeping. Leaning over, she gets the brownie out as Alex looks at her intently, not recalling wanting something, someone this bad. 

“I told you I don’t date students.” Maggie says, putting her hands on the counter. 

Alex smiles, finding the other woman adorable as she still wears the oven mitts. She walks over to her and try to catch Maggie’s eyes. 

“You make it sound like I’m a high schooler hitting on a teacher.” she jokes. 

Maggie tilts her head towards her with a glare softened by the smirk on her lips. 

“The rule still applies.” she affirms, taking off the oven mitts, inspecting the brownie intently. 

Alex could look at her forever and discovers new things about her. The angle of her jaw, the faint freckles on her cheekbones and neck. The fullness of her lips is daunting her. 

“Is this your way of letting me down gently?” she asks, curious. 

She is willing to back off and deal with the pain of the rejection but not knowing doesn’t sit right with the scientist in her. She has to know. 

Maggie turns towards her, nearly scoffing. Her eyes are outrageous and her fingers, reaching out to squeeze Alex’s forearms, steady and secure. 

“No, Alex come on. _I like you_. I’d just tell you if that wasn’t the case. But I just got out of a breakup, you’re still figuring yourself out.” 

Alex shakes her head, holding Maggie’s arm too. 

“No, I’m not.” she assures “Look I went on dates, I’ve kissed many women, even had sex with one. All great. But I’m not sixteen, I _am not_ a high schooler. I’m a grown ass woman and I know what I want. But if you need time and if you don’t want us to date until the end of the summer, that’s fine with me because something tells me you’re worth the wait.” 

Maggie laughs sweetly as if she couldn’t believe what she is saying. 

“You’re making it very hard for me to not kiss you.” she chuckles as Alex joins her laugh to hers, choosing a square of brownie off the plate. 

“So, I’m gonna go before you break your own rule. Wouldn’t want to wreck your virtue.” she murmurs, leaning down to kiss Maggie’s cheek as the woman laugh in her ear. 

She grabs her phone and wallet as she takes a bite of the delicious dessert. She moans out loud, amazed by the explosion of sweetness in her mouth. 

“Oh God, this is so good.” she says, taking another bite. 

Maggie’s pupils seem to darken at that, covering it up with a squint and a kick on her calf, causing Alex to laugh. 

“You always talk and eat dirty like that?” 

Alex winks at her, walking backward toward the front door. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she retorts, pretending to look at her watch “Only eight more classes to go before the end of the summer, Sawyer.” 

The detective crosses her heels and her arms over her chest. 

“Confidence suits you, Danvers.” she calls out “You’re gonna be trouble, aren’t you?” 

“You bet.” Alex declares before leaving with a beaming smile, breathing the air that seems much nicer than this morning. 

She got it so bad. 

The day after the last culinary class, Maggie shows up to Alex’s apartment with her triumph and dimpled smile. They drive to the market just outside of town where for once, Alex is easily convinced to taste all the fruits as long as Maggie feed them to her. 

Spending the trip walking hand in hand and driving back to a spot Alex has known since she worked at the desert base, the picnic is officially their first date. Maybe it’s a bit presumptuous but Alex pop opened a bottle of champagne as they eat their sandwiches and cuddle up on the blanket as they watch the sunset. They share their first kiss right there. Lips meeting and melting, molding perfectly as tentative, slow and teasing tongues brush against each other until copious smiles break it up. 

Alex never thought she’d say this, but she is forever grateful for the culinary class. She had been right, Maggie was worth the wait after all and her kisses taste better than anything they could ever cook. 

**Author's Note:**

> #SanversEndgame of course


End file.
